


A perfect start

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Series: The Best Damn Thing [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, Love, M/M, Making Love, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Sequel diIn your eyeseStay a little longer with me][Challengeshipping (Kaito/Ryoga) || Raccolta di Flashfic Modern!AU]Dal testo:#1.«Mi dici dove dobbiamo andare?» gli domandò mentre poggiava la moka sul piano cottura.Le due tazze di caffè amaro e fumante erano pronte.Prese quella azzurra e, mentre Kaito liberava la presa sui suoi fianchi, si voltò per porgergliela.«E non accetto un “non te lo dico” come risposta» mise subito in chiaro, fissandolo negli occhi.Kaito prese la sua tazza e distolse lo sguardo, poggiandola sul tavolo.«Per una volta che voglio farti una sorpresa…» borbottò, tentando di non lasciar trapelare nulla.#2.Si persero entrambi in quelle parole.In quel perfetto inizio.
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga & Tenjou Kaito, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito
Series: The Best Damn Thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018014
Kudos: 1





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: questa storia è il sequel di _In your eyes_ e _Stay a little longer with me_. È necessario aver letto le due storie citate prima di iniziare questa. Buona lettura!

**1**

  
«Fammi controllare…»  
 _(Qualche istante di silenzio)._  
 _«Perfettamente intatta»._  
Nell'udire quella sentenza, Ryoga sbuffò divertito. La camicia bianca che indossava quella mattina non aveva macchie di rossetto compromettenti stampate sul colletto e sia lui che Kaito ne furono particolarmente grati. Erano trascorsi diversi mesi da quello spiacevole – e anche un po' comico – accaduto che li aveva portati a discutere pesantemente e dopo qualche tentennamento lo avevano superato _insieme_ , tanto che ora ci scherzavano e ridevano su. Proprio come in quel momento.  
«E anche oggi Thomas è salvo» constatò Ryoga, intento a versare il caffè  
 _(gli baluginò il ricordo della prima volta che lo preparò anche per Kaito, più di un anno addietro. Era così agitato, così confuso… e anche tanto innamorato, l'unico sentimento che non era mai mutato nel corso del tempo)._  
Kaito, frattanto, gli aveva afferrato i fianchi – con garbo, come sempre – e aveva poggiato il mento sulla sua spalla.  
«Siamo in anticipo» disse, stringendo un poco i suoi fianchi  
 _(era forse agitato?)_  
«Possiamo prepararci con calma».  
Fu in quel momento che Ryoga ricordò dell'impegno che avevano preso per quella mattina. O meglio, dell'impegno che aveva preso Kaito e nel quale aveva deciso di coinvolgere anche lui. L'unica cosa che gli sfuggiva, però, era _cosa_ dovessero effettivamente fare e _dove_ dovessero effettivamente recarsi alle dieci in punto. Praticamente ignorava tutto. E lui e Kaito non erano mai stati propensi alle sorprese – Kaito soprattutto –, quindi il suo strano comportamento mischiato a quell'alone di mistero che gli volteggiava intorno non fece altro che incuriosirlo maggiormente.  
«Mi dici dove dobbiamo andare?» gli domandò mentre poggiava la moka sul piano cottura. Le due tazze di caffè amaro e fumante erano pronte. Prese quella azzurra e, mentre Kaito liberava la presa sui suoi fianchi, si voltò per porgergliela. «E non accetto un _“non te lo dico”_ come risposta» mise subito in chiaro, fissandolo negli occhi.  
Kaito prese la sua tazza e distolse lo sguardo, poggiandola sul tavolo. «Per una volta che voglio farti una sorpresa…» borbottò, tentando di non lasciar trapelare nulla.  
«Non siamo tipi da sorprese, _noi_ » rispose Ryoga, bevendo poi un sorso di caffè dalla tazza viola. «Avanti… o vuoi che ti convinca _a modo mio_?»  
Kaito trattenne a stento una risata  
 _(oh cielo, Kaito sapeva ridere)_  
e Ryoga notò che le gote gli si erano lievemente imporporate.  
«No che poi rischiamo di arrivare in ritardo – anche se non mi dispiacerebbe». Poi sospirò, umettandosi le labbra. E senza giri di parole gli disse ciò che teneva nascosto da giorni senza fermarsi neanche un attimo per riprendere fiato: «Ho trovato una casa. _Per noi._ Non so se sarà quella giusta ma sì, il mio intento era questo, ovvero chiederti di provare a convivere. _Solo noi due_ ».  
 _(Solo loro due)._  
 _(Una casa)._  
 _(Una casa solo e soltanto per loro due)._  
Kaito fece appena in tempo a osservare Ryoga poggiare la tazza sul tavolo prima di ritrovarselo davanti, intento ad abbracciarlo forte. Avvertì il suo corpo tremare e ricambiò quell'abbraccio, chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Cazzo, sì che voglio provarci!» esclamò Ryoga.  
E Kaito sorrise come mai aveva fatto in vita propria.  
 _«Signore, la carrozza lo attende»._


	2. Parte 2

**2**

Il tintinnio delle chiavi era il suono più bello che avesse mai udito. Ryoga ancora non sapeva dove quella scelta di vita li avrebbe portati o quanto sarebbero durati, ma di una cosa era certo: voleva godersi pienamente ogni momento, senza tralasciare alcun particolare. Le chiavi  
 _(le loro chiavi)_  
tintinnarono ancora e quando lui e Kaito entrarono nella _loro casa_ , la stessa che avevano visitato poco più di un mese addietro e che alla fine avevano deciso di acquistare, provò un senso di completezza indescrivibile.  
C'erano davvero tante  
 _(troppe)_  
cose da sistemare, ma nonostante fosse ancora un po' spoglia, era così accogliente, così familiare, _così loro_ che era meravigliosa a prescindere.  
«Siamo a casa…» sussurrò, guardandosi intorno. I suoi occhi guizzavano da una parte all'altra e lasciavano trapelare tutta l'emozione che stava provando in quel momento.  
Kaito gli si avvicinò, lambendo le sue labbra in un bacio fuggevole, ma pregno di dolcezza. «Siamo a casa» ripeté a sua volta, sorridendo.  
 _(Cielo, era meraviglioso)._

  
**3**

«Che ti prende questa mattina?»  
«Ma come, non era il tuo più grande sogno erotico farlo in cucina?»  
Ryoga aprì bocca più volte, senza però emettere alcun suono. Erano trascorse due settimane da quando si erano trasferiti nella nuova casa e Kaito, di punto in bianco, aveva ben pensato di prendere l'iniziativa. Così, senza preavviso alcuno. E Ryoga aveva fantasticato talmente tante volte sul farlo in cucina che nel momento in cui si stava realizzando si era ritrovato paradossalmente _impreparato._  
 _(Quel maledetto di Kaito!)_  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di pensare a qualcosa, _qualunque cosa_ , che Kaito lo aveva già privato della maglietta e lo stava liberando dei pantaloni. Gli sfiorò le labbra e poi gli baciò il collo, strappandogli dei piccoli gemiti. La mente di Ryoga era obnubilata da una nebbia di pura sorpresa, era talmente esterrefatto che non riusciva a connettere.  
Fu quando Kaito lo fece voltare – e di riflesso Ryoga poggiò i gomiti sulla superficie del tavolo – che la nebbia iniziò a diradarsi. E si dissolse completamente nel momento in cui udì Kaito armeggiare con la cintura dei pantaloni.  
«I _cosi_ li abbiamo lasciati in camera da letto» sbuffò, chinando il capo e lasciandolo ciondolare  
(su e giù, su e giù, su e giù).  
Kaito non rispose subito. Continuò ad armeggiare coi pantaloni e, dopo esserseli sfilati insieme ai boxer, reiterò le stesse movenze con quelli di Ryoga. Poggiò il petto sulla sua schiena, lasciando che l'erezione strusciasse tra le sue natiche.  
 _(Fremettero entrambi)._  
«Kaito…»  
Un bacio sulla spalla. Un altro fremito ancora. Poi Kaito gli prese il volto con una mano e lo fece girare un poco, cercando le sue labbra.  
 _«Mi fido di te»_ sussurrò, entrando piano in lui, senza alcuna barriera che li separava.  
Ryoga trattenne il respiro fino a quando Kaito non entrò completamente in lui, avvertendo un senso di pace interiore quando iniziò a muoversi piano, aumentando di intensità poco per volta. Erano sensazioni del tutto nuove. Ed era talmente su di giri che quando l'orgasmo arrivò non urlò il suo nome, bensì due parole che non aveva mai pronunciato apertamente e che Kaito ricambiò prima di riversarsi dentro di lui.  
 _(Ti amo)._  
Si persero entrambi in quelle parole.  
In quel perfetto inizio.

  
**Fine.**


End file.
